Season 14: Majority vs. Minority
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER 14: MAJORITY VS. MINORITY' Introduction On Day 1, 11 new Houseguests entered the Majority vs. Minority Big Brother House. Once they entered, they were able to choose which side they wanted to enter, the Blue side or the Red side. The Blue side is considered more luxurious; it has the dining room table, a bigger bedroom, the living room, and the most important, the competition room. The Red side has the kitchen, a bedroom, and Pandora's Trap. Each week the Blue side Houseguests will compete for power. The winner of the HoH Competition rules the entire house. They can choose to make either side the Minority or the Majority by moving a maximum of 3 Houseguests to or from their side. One side must be the Minority and one side must be the Majority so occasionally the HoH has a certain number of Houseguests to move. The Minority will be nominated and face reinstatements and the public vote. If the HoH is on the side of the minority, he/she is not nominated. The PoV competition does not exist in this season, but someone can get it if they get it for Pandora's Trap. New/Revised Things #'HoH Competition - '''Only the Blue side can compete in the HoH Competition. #'Reinstatements - Only 3 Houseguests will be up for eviction each week, so if there are more than 3 Houseguests on the Minority side of the House, their fellow Houseguests will vote to save however many it takes to reduce the number of nominated Housseguests to 3. #'Pandora's Trap - '''Pandora's Trap is open twice each week instead of only once. #'Eviction - 'This season the Houseguests know that the Public is voting to evict. #'Intruders - 'There are 2 Intruders this season and once they enter, they are able to completely move around all Houseguests. #'Jury -''' Instead of Jury consisting of the last 7 to be evicted, this season, Jury is comprised of the final 3 in the Cult of Celebrity. Imporatant Information *Week 1 #Blaine and Diane both entered Pandora's Box, and because of that, they were both nominated. #Rod, the HoH, chose to move Enzo to the Blue side and still keep the Red side the Minority. *Week 2 #Diane entered Pandora's Box, and because of that, both sides switched (Red went to Blue and vice versa) #Rod entered Pandora's Box, and because of that, everyone on his side except him and the HoH were nominated. #Lawrence, the HoH, chose to move Cyndy and Ingrid back over to the Blue side which still made the Blue the Minority. *Week 3 #Macy became the first intruder and entered the House on the Blue side. #Enzo and Lawrence opened Pandora's Trap and because of that, switched over to the Blue side. #Cyndy, the HoH, chose to move Lawrence and Ingrid over to the Red side which continued to make the Red side the Minority. #Immediately after nominations, eviction took place. *Week 4 #Because of the Cult of Celebrity's task (see below) there was no HoH *Week 5 #The Public voted on which side to send to the Final and they voted to send the Red side right to the Final. #The Blue side was sent to the Basement and the most popular two were sent back to the House for the Final. Weekly Results Orange - HoH | Blue - Nominated | Pink - Reinstated | Red - Evicted | Purple - Jury | Black - Not in the House | Silver - Runner Up | Gold - Winner Weekly Sides Blue - Blue side | Red - Red side | Black - No side *The sides were gone after Week 5 Cult of Celebrity The Cult of Celebrity is a group of evicted Houseguests that hide in the House and have special powers. Each week after the eviction, the Public will vote to keep or replace one of the three cult members. *Week 1 NONE *Week 2 Blaine and Paul; no powers *Week 3 Blaine, Paul, and Yori; power to move 2 Houseguests, but did not want to *Week 4 The Public decided to evict Yori from the Cult of Celebrity and replace her with the newest evictee, Garrett. Blaine, Garrett, and Paul; must move Houseguests (as many as needed) to make the Blue side the Minority *Week 5 The Public decided to keep the Cult of Celebrity the same. Blaine, Garrett, and Paul; must move one Houseguest to the Blue side *FINAL The Public decided to replace Paul with Lawrence. Blaine, Garrett, and Lawrence; must decide who from the Final 5 to move to the Final 4 Nomination Results *Week 1 Diane and Blaine were already nominated for opening Pandora's Box, Paul became the 3rd Nominee by a vote of 4-2 against Ganelle. *Week 2 Rod opened Pandora's Box so everyone on his side was nominated except him and the HoH. Later, the HoH chose to save Cyndy and Ingrid. *Week 3 Cyndy became the HoH and because there were only two Houseguests on the Red side, she chose to move Lawrence and Ingrid over, but saved Ingrid from nomination. Eviction Results *Week 1 '''(Double Eviction) Blaine was evicted first by 42.11% of the Public Vote. Paul was evicted next by 22.83% of the Public Vote. *Week 2 Yori was evicted by 87.32% of the Public Vote. *Week 3 Garrett was evicted by 43.12% of the Public Vote. *Week 4 Ganelle was evicted first by 45.23% of the Public Vote. Diane was evicted next by 33.56% of the Public Vote. *Week 5 Macy was evicted first by 30.42% of the Public Vote. Lawrence was evicted next by 27.31% of the Public Vote. *FINAL Cyndy won Big Brother 14: Majority vs. Minority by 29.30% of the Public Vote.